Mistakes of Rage
by Arya Daeriel
Summary: When Legolas and his father get into an argument Thranduil tells Legolas in a fit of rage that he shouldn't be his son. Legolas leaves Mirkwood to go to Rivendell but never makes it.
1. Mistakes

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never have, never will. I have no idea where the first line came from but I know I don't own it.**

**A/N: Yes, I know I should be working on my six other incomplete fics, but I had this idea and just had to turn it into a fic. I have no beta as of yet, so there may be some spelling and grammar mistakes. I hope you enjoy it!**

It was a dark and stormy night….

Rain pounded and wind howled, lightening zigzagged through the sky and thunder crashed as a lone rider on a white horse rode through the woods. If anyone had been close enough and if it had not been raining, they would have seen tears running down the riders face. They would also have seen the insignia of the royal house of Mirkwood emblazoned on his tunic.

The rider was an elf, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, the one and only son of King Thranduil to be exact. As Legolas rode through the storm, he failed to notice the band of orcs laying in wait for him. They had been waiting for many days for the prince to again ride down this path. Too engrossed in his grief, Legolas didn't notice until he heard the twang of a bowstring and the whinny of warning from his horse that something was wrong. But by then it was too late.

The first arrow sailed harmlessly over his head and whipped out his bow, turning from side to side on his horse, looking for his attackers. Another arrow whizzed through the air and this time did not miss. Legolas let out a cry of pain as the arrow imbedded itself in his left shoulder and he toppled from his horse. He painfully picked himself up off the ground and shot an arrow in the direction the enemies projectiles had come from.

Legolas heard a the cry of an orc and heard a body hit the ground so he knew his arrow had found it's mark. Even injured he was a skilled archer. Now that their cover had been blown the orcs came out into the open and charged toward Legolas. Legolas fired off arrow after arrow ignoring the pain in his wounded arm until they came to close to be in range. He then unsheathed his knives glad that he hadn't been foolhardy enough to forget them in his quick exit from his home.

Legolas knew that it would be no use though. Both numbers and odds were against him. He still fought though, determined not to go down with out a fight. He spun from one orc to the next, stabbing here and slashing there, but he was tiring. The wound in his shoulder throbbed and he was growing dizzy from blood loss. Legolas stumbled and fell, loosing his blades in the process. When he looked up he saw an orc standing above him, sword raised. He felt the rain soaking into his already sopping wet clothes and hair and heard a crack of thunder. The orc standing above him leered at him then swung the hilt of his sword down on Legolas' head and he knew no more.

**xxxxxx**

When Legolas awoke he was bound and gagged and lying on the floor of what appeared to be a cave. The arrow in his shoulder appeared to have been removed but his shoulder was still painful and there was a dull throb where the orc had knocked him out.

Seeing that he was awake an orc lumbered over to him. Legolas assumed this one was the leader.

"Finally awake, now are we?" the orc asked, expecting no answer.

Legolas itched to ask what they wanted him for.

Seemingly reading his mind, the orc sneered, "I daresay that your father will do whatever we want when he realizes that we have you." The orc then went back to his companions.

_His father_, Legolas though. If only they hadn't gotten into that argument…

**~Flashback~**

_"Ada, may I go and visit the twins and Aragorn in Imladris?" Legolas was standing in his fathers study._

_"No, Legolas you have duties here,"Thranduil replied._

_"But Ada, I haven't seen them for almost a year!" Legolas protested._

_"You are a prince. A prince has duties. You can't always be going off gallivanting with your friends and getting injured."_

_"I don't go off gallivanting and I don't always get injured!"_

_"Well then I don't know how I'm always getting all those letters from Lord Elrond telling me that you've gotten injured while on some hunting trip or another with his sons!"_

_"I admit that I do get injured a lot but not always! Plus, that's no reason for me not to be seeing them!"_

_"I said no. You have your duties here. You are a prince."_

_"Well maybe I don't want to be a prince anymore!" Legolas was letting his anger at his father denying him the ability to being able to visit his friends take over. "Maybe I want to be a normal elf that doesn't always have to be princely and do princely duties! Maybe I don't want to be your son anymore!"_

_"Well then maybe you shouldn't be!" Thranduil yelled back. "Maybe you shouldn't be my son! And if that is so and you're not my son then get out!"_

_Legolas stormed from the room, grabbed his weapons, bridled his horse and road off into the night._

**~End Flashback~**

_Why did I do it, _Legolas wondered, _why did I say those things?_

**Back In Mirkwood**

"King Thranduil, King Thranduil!" An elf ran into Thranduil's study.

"Yes?" Thranduil asked.

"My lord, these were just found at the border." The elf brought out two ivory handled knives and an elven bow. Legolas' weapons.

"Oh Valar…" Thranduil went slightly pale. "Was there any sign of my son?" Thranduil knew Legolas had left last night assumedly to Rivendell, but it appeared he had not made it.

"No, my lord," the elf said. "Only a pool of elven blood and his weapons."

**Okay, it may be short but this is only the first chappie. Please review!**


	2. Realization of Consequences

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never have, never will.**

**A/N: Well, this new fix of mine seems to be greatly loved so I will reward my faithful readers with the second chapter of Mistakes of Rage. This may be AU because of Dol Guldur, but I'm going to try it make it all canon. Enjoy!**

_It was all my fault, _Thranduil thought. If only he hadn't said those things to Legolas, Legolas might not have run off. What if he was dead? The king could not bear that thought. To see Legolas lying still, blue eyes glazed over staring upward never to see again. Thranduil quickly pushed the image from his mind.

He had sent out patrols to look for his son but there had been no luck so far. Thranduil let his head fall into his hands. The last thing he had said to Legolas was that he wasn't his son. It was no wonder that Legolas had left. And it was his fault. His fault that Legolas was gone, his fault that his son was probably dead.

Probably… that was the key word. There was no certainty that he was dead. King Thranduil quickly stood up from the desk at which he had been sitting. He would join the next patrol going out and help search for his son.

"But, my lord…." one of the elves said when Thranduil said he was going to join the patrol.

"I am going out with you to search for Legolas. That is final," Thranduil said.

The patrol rode out to the place where they had found Legolas' weapons. The ground was strewn with orcs and stained black with the blood of the foul creatures.

"This is where we found his knives, my lord," The leader of the patrol, an elf named Lithdil, said pointing to spot on the ground where lay the pool of elven blood.

Thranduil's heart clenched when he saw the blood. Legolas' blood.

"Look, there are tracks from the orcs going off toward Dol Guldur," Lithdil told Thranduil.

Dol Guldur, the old home of the woodland elves. The place where three Nazgul now resided.

"We need to follow them," Thranduil said. "Gather the rest of the patrol."

As Lindith gathered the rest of the wood-elves, Thranduil was pulled back into his thoughts of Legolas and what kind of condition he was in but he thought mostly about the fact that the orcs were staying at or near Dol Guldur. Legolas had only been an elfling when the elves had lived in Dol Guldur. Thranduil's wife had still been alive back then.

His wife, Belien, had disappeared during a ride in the forest over a thousand years ago. There had been no trace of her. It had been like she had just vanished into thin air. It had broken his heart when she never returned and the only thing keeping him from fading had been Legolas. If Legolas died, Thranduil didn't think he'd be able to survive it.

"We are ready to go now, King Thranduil," Lithdil's voice pulled Thranduil out of his thoughts.

"Let's go," Thranduil said, mounting his horse.

They then set off toward the hill of Dol Guldur, but little did the elves know that they were being watched.

About a league from Dol Guldur **(1), **the orcs attacked. The elves fought valiantly and had almost defeated the orcs when the orc that Thranduil was about to decapitate muttered, "We have your son and you probably won't see him again."

That made Thranduil falter and gave the orc the chance to attack him. The orc quickly slashed a gash six inches long on his sword arm making him drop his sword. The orc then brought his sword up to Thranduil's throat.

The elves that were fighting around them froze upon seeing their king defenseless with a sword at his throat.

Th orc called out, "The king will come with us. If you try to stop us he and his son will die."

The elves didn't look like they were going to comply with the orcs orders.

"You take one step toward stopping us, they will die," the orc repeated and pressed his sword harder onto Thranduil's throat making a thin line of blood appear and trickle down his neck.

Fearing for his sons life, Thranduil called out to the elves, "Leave, let them take me. I will be alright."

The elves looked apprehensive about leaving their king.

"Leave! And do not follow!" Thranduil told them.

The elves had to obey their king and reluctantly left.

The orc that had Thranduil took the sword away from his throat and quickly bound his hands.

"Now, we will take you to your son," the orc said and shoved the elven king forward while holding a rope that was attached to the king's bound hands.

Only a little while later they reached a cave that was hew into the face of a cliff that lay in the shadow of Dol Guldur.

"In," the orc grunted and the orcs and the elven king entered the cave.

A large orc sitting at a fire, gnawing on what appeared to the leg of a boar stood up.

"You got 'im.

"We got him, Garznuk!" the orc holding the rope attached to his hands said.

"Good. Toss him in with his son," the orc named Garznuk said.

Thranduil was rather unceremoniously tossed into an alcove at the back of the cave. He looked about him and his eyes came to rest on a figure lying on the floor.

"Legolas!" he cried, rushing over to him.

Legolas awoke to the sound of somebody familiar calling his name. He opened his eyes and looked into his father's worried face.

"Ada?" he asked cautiously.

"Ion inn, are you alright?" Thranduil asked worriedly.

"I'm alright, Ada," Legolas lied.

Why was his father here, Legolas wondered. He could tell that he was still in the cave the orcs had thrown him into. Had Thranduil been captured too? And did his father still think of him what he thought when Legolas had left?

"No you're not," Thranduil said as he spotted the blood on Legolas' shoulder, jerking him out of his musings.

"It is nothing." Legolas decided to leave the discussion of his and his father's argument until after they escaped the orcs. "Plus, you are injured too," Legolas said when he spied the blood that running down Thranduil's arm from his own wound.

"It is nothing," Thranduil said, mimicking his son.

"Well, well, isn't this touching," a voice came from the entrance to the alcove

The two elves looked up to see Garznuk standing in the entrance.

"Unfortunately for you, it cannot last. Bring them out."

A couple of orcs came in and dragged Legolas and Thranduil out of the alcove and then out of the cave into the open forest.

"Now," Garznuk said to Thranduil, "You will do what we want, or your son will suffer."

**1) Um, what exactly did they use for measuring distances in Middle Earth? Well they use leagues in the Inheritance Cycle which is similar so I'm going to use leagues. If anybody knows what is really used I yowled appreciate it if they would tell me.**

**Well that's the end of that chappie! Please review or I will be killing someone off. Wait, I might kill someone off anyway. But review all the same!**


	3. Help From Imladris

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never have, never will.**

**A/N: Eep! I haven't updated this yet! It's actually quite funny. I accidentally started writing chapter 4 instead of chapter 3. Chapter 4 could come before chapter 3, but I decided to have a little suspense.**

When Lindith got back to Thranduil's Halls **(1)**, an elf ran up to him.

"Lindith, a message for the king from Lord Elrond just arrived," the elf said then looked at the patrol, realizing Thranduil was not there. "Where is Kind Thranduil?"

"We were ambushed by orcs near Dol Guldur and they threatened to kill Legolas if King Thranduil didn't come with them. Not surprisingly, King Thranduil willingly went with them for fear of his son's life," Lindith explained.

The elf looked shocked by the news. "What are we going to do? We can't leave our king and prince in the hands of those orcs!"

"And we shall not!" Lindith declared. "What was the message from Lord Elrond?"

The message had apparently come in the form of Lord Elrond's three sons. When Legolas had not arrived in Rivendell as he had said he would the three Elrondions had gotten worried and decided to come and figure out what the matter was.

**"**So Legolas and his father are currently being held captive by orcs?" Elladan asked after Lindith had told them what happened.

"That is correct," Lindith verified.

"Ai Valar, mellon nin, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" Estel muttered to nobody imperticular.

"We need to rescue them!" Elrohir said.

"Of course we do, Captain Obvious **(2)**," Elladan said gently smacking his brother upside the head.

Estel spoke up, "And we need to tell Ada. He too was worried when Legolas did not arrive at Rivendell."

"True," Elladan said, "We do."

"I shall go and get paper and ink so you may contact Lord Elrond," Lindith said and left.

"Why does Legolas always seem to get himself into so much trouble?" Estel wondered.

"I could ask the same of you, brother!" Elrohir commented.

"As I could say of all four of you," Lindith said as he reentered the room with paper, ink, and a quill **(3). **

The three brothers laughed at this statement, but knew the truth of it. They and Legolas were always getting into some trouble or another whenever they met and they also got into a fair bit of trouble on their own too.

Lindith handed the writing utensils to Estel who sat down and began writing as Lindith and his brothers talked strategy.

"What worries me most is that it is so near Dol Guldur," Lindith said. "I fear that too much commotion will attract the Nazgul."

"We have no choice but to risk it though," Elrohir said.

"We won't get them out of there without a fight," Elladan continued his brothers train of thought. "Plus, we can't leave them there for very much longer so we can try to find a way to avoid a fight."

"I know," Lindith sighed. "I'm just worried about what will happen if the Nazgul come out."

"Nothing worse than if Mirkwood loses it's king and prince," Estel said as he looked up from writing to his father. "Where is a messenger bird I can use?"

"I'll have it taken to pigeonry," Lindith told him. "Mirkwood could have lost it's prince even if Legolas had not been captured."

"Why do you say that?" Elladan asked.

"The night Legolas left he had a fight with his father. I heard them yelling."

"What were they fighting over?" Elrohir asked.

"Legolas had wanted to come and visit you three and King Thranduil was not in the greatest of moods when Legolas asked him. He was having trouble with his paperwork. The king refused to let Legolas go and his excuse for not letting him was that he always gets injured when he visits you and that he has his duties as a prince. Legolas told him he didn't want to be maybe he didn't want to be a prince anymore and then King Thranduil got angry."

"What happened?" Estel wanted to know.

"He, at it's most basic, told his Legolas that he didn't want him as his son anymore."

"He didn't!"

"He did. I truly hope Legolas is alright. I don't think the king could bare it if Legolas died and they never got reconciled."

"So what are we going to do?"

"I need to think on what we should do for a little while."

"Don't take too long!" said Elrohir. "Who knows what could be happening to them now."

**1)Um, it is Thranduil's Halls right? That is what it is called.**

**2) Legolas is sometimes called Captain Obvious. I wonder where he got it from….**

**3) I have no idea whatsoever what they used for writing in Middle Earth, but I'm going to guess that it is a quill.**

**Yeah, um I know it's short. One of the shortest chapters I've done in ages. The next chapter should be up really soon though. In the next couple of days. And if any of you are wondering why Lindith has so much authority, there is a reason. **

**Review or I will kill somebody!**


	4. The Price of Living

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never have, never will.**

**A/N: I am absolutely addicted to writing this fic. So I'm going to update this fic more regularly than I usually update fics! And I realized that I changed the name of Lithdil to Lindith. It is actually Lithdil and will be so for the rest of this fic. I am sorry for any confusion I may have caused. Now enjoy the torture!**

Garznuk forced Legolas to his knees while another orc held Thranduil to keep him from trying to get to his son. Garznuk then unfurled a whip that had been hanging at his waist.

He turned to Thranduil, "We have a couple of requests from you. If you refuse, the prince will suffer and you will have to watch."

Thranduil shuddered inwardly. What would the orcs ask of him? And what if he could not give what they asked? Legolas would die right in front of his eyes and he could do nothing to stop it.

"What do you want?" Thranduil asked Garznuk.

"Why being able to roam freely through your land of course," Garnuk replied.

Now Thranduil was torn. What should he do? What should he choose? His kingdom or his son?

"Don't let them, Ada!" Legolas called to him in elvish.

Garznuk drew back his whip and let snap against Legolas' back leaving a red stripe when Legolas called out to his father. Legolas jerked forward as pain lanced out from the wound but refused to cry out in pain. Thranduil struggled against his captors but to no avail.

"Well? What will it be?" Garnuk asked.

"Ada, don't let them into Mirkwood," Legolas called out again and was rewarded by another whip stroke against his back.

"I will not allow you into the forests of Northern Mirkwood," Thranduil said and as he said it he knew that he'd regret it.

"You won't? Well we'll soon change that, won't we boys," Garznuk snarled. "We'll soon change the Elven king's mind."

Legolas braced himself for what was to come but couldn't help wincing as the whip hit his back. He felt it coiling around his ribcage then withdrawing leaving a fiery line of pain in it's wake. Over and over again the whip hit his back. He could feel blood trickling down his back, the whip hitting places where a wound already was. He could hear his father struggling against his captors.

The world faded into a dim mist of pain. And then, it stopped. The hands holding him let go and he collapsed to the ground. Legolas heard his father calling his name but he did not have the strength to answer. He felt himself being dragged across the ground and presumably back into the cave. He was dropped to the ground and he heard the orcs shuffling away. Legolas heard his father dragged in and thrown beside him, heard his father calling his name. He felt the pain in his back increase before everything faded into blackness.

**xxx**

Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel were getting worried. They had still heard not word from Lithdil on what decision he had made on how to get Thranduil and Legolas back. Estel had taken to pacing his guest room while Elrohir sat in an overstuffed armchair chin on hand apparently thinking and Elladan sat in in a chair at a desk continuously tapping his fingers.

"Stop it, Estel," Elrohir said, "You're going to wear a hole through the carpet."

"I can't help it! I'm just so nervous!" Estel said, continuing to pace.

At that moment there came a knock at the door.

"Come in," Elladan called, his finger tapping stopping. Lithdil entered the room. He looked slightly amused at Estel's pacing.

"Well?" they all asked simultaneously.

"We will go and save King Thranduil and Legolas, there is no way around it," Lithdil said.

"Bu what about Dol Guldur?" Estel asked.

"Raising a ruckus and possibly alerting the Nazgul, as you said yourselves, is a risk we'll have to take."

Eager to get Thranduil and Legolas back, Elrohir asked, "When are we going?"

"As soon as I can gather the soldiers. Meet me at the gates in an hour and a half."

Lithdil then left leaving the three Elrondions to their thoughts.

"So, what should we do for the next hour and a half?" Estel asked.

"Get ready of course, little brother," Elladan said. "You still need to sharpen your sword and knives as does my _other _brother."

"Yes mother," the two replied.

"Oi! I am in no way female!"

"Really? Elrohir asked. "You could've fooled us!"

The banter went on while they sharpened their weapons.

An hour and a half later they could be found waiting at the gates to the Halls for Lithdil to come. Minutes later he appeared leading a small battalion of elves.

"We march to Dol Guldur!" Lithdil declared and off they marched toward the hill of Dol Guldur.

**Eep! Another short one! So, so sorry! I just don't want this chapter to run into the next! Now, let's see if I can get up to 30 reviews before I update! Or Legolas will die! *cackles evilly***


	5. A Rescue at Last

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never have, never will.**

**A/N: Well, I think it is about time I updated this, plus I will be leaving for a week starting on Saturday, so there will be no updates in that time since my grandmother does not have internet. Now, enjoy!**

When Legolas awoke he didn't open his eyes immediately. He was aware of the fiery pain that extended across his back. What had happened? Then it came back, his father, the orcs and their request, his father refusing and himself getting whipped. Someone was holding him off the ground so it wouldn't irritate the wounds on his back. Legolas felt a strand of silky hair trail across his face.

He opened his eyes to see his father leaning against the wall of the cave holding him. Thranduil had nodded off, his head drooping causing the strand of hair that Legolas had felt on his face. Legolas lay there like that for several moments before shifting a bit to try to get into a more comfortable position.

Thranduil woke when he moved and immediately said, "Legolas, you're awake! Thank the Valar!"

"Morning, Ada," Legolas said with a small smile that turned into a wince when he shifted a bit more.

"Actually I believe it is afternoon, ion nin," Thranduil said in a joking manner though in truth he was very worried about Legolas.

"I was unconscious for quite a while then?"

"I was very worried, Legolas," Thranduil said. He had been worried. Worried that he'd never be able to tell Legolas that he was sorry for the things he had said.

"Ada," Legolas began, he too wanted to say he was sorry for the things _he _had said, "I'm-…" but before he could finish he was cut off by Garznuk coming in.

"Wonderful," Garznuk said with a sneer. "The elfing's awake! Now my boys can have some more fun if the _King _does not cooperate!"

Thranduil clutched Legolas closer to him, "You will not touch him!"

"Oh really, Elf? I'd like to see you try to stop me," the orc snarled. "Bring them out!" Garznuk called then left the cave.

For the second time, the king and prince were dragged out of the cave and into a circle of waiting orcs.

"So," Garznuk said to Thranduil, "have you changed your mind yet?"

Thranduil did not answer immediately. He didn't want to see his son hurt again but he couldn't betray his people. Legolas was shaking his head at him. Telling him to not think as a father but to think as a king. But did he know how hard it was to do that? To choose his kingdom over his son? To stand by and watch his son be tortured and know that he could have prevented it?

Legolas saw his father's hesitation. Thranduil couldn't choose him over his people though. Legolas didn't care, really, if it killed him, but Thranduil could not let the orcs into Mirkwood. He could not hesitate.

"Don't do it Ada," Legolas called out in elvish just as he had the time before only this time the choice would be the final one. "Do not let the orcs into Mirkwood!"

Thranduil still hesitated though. He looked at Legolas, and he knew, if he chose him over his people, Legolas would never forgive him. Ever. Thranduil took a deep breath and said, "No, I cannot allow you into our home, no matter…" Thranduil's voice cracked slightly, "No matter the cost."

Garznuk was surprised and not entirely happy. He hadn't planned on the king refusing to save his son. Well, Thranduil would probably die from grief after causing the princes death anyway.

"Very well, then we can have some fun. Some very slow painful fun, eh, boys?" Menacing smiles lit the faces of the orcs around the two elves. Garznuk withdrew a jagged knife from his belt and advanced towards Legolas. He placed the knife on Legolas' arm gently enough that it wouldn't draw blood….yet.

**xxx**

The battalion of Mirkwood elves were nearing where Thranduil and Legolas were being held. They had just passed the spot where Thranduil had been captured several days before. It wasn't long before they were able to hear the orcs jeering.

"Elladan, Elrohir, come with me so we can see what King Thranduil and Legolas' situation is," Lithdil said to them in a whisper.

Estel looked ready to protest that he wanted to go too, but before he got the chance, Elladan said, "Estel, we know you want to know where Legolas is, but the orcs can't know of our presence… yet."

Estel nodded. He knew he made more noise than elves. "Hurry," he said.

Elladan, Elrohir, and Lithdil went ahead through the trees. Up ahead the saw the trees thinning out into what was most likely a clearing. The sound of the orcs got louder as well. That must be where Legolas and Thranduil were. The three ellens reached the edge of the clearing and peered out from behind some trees.

And they saw in a circle of orcs, Legolas. An orc, who appeared to be the leader, was slowly pushing a jagged knife into his left arm. There looked to be several other bleeding wounds from the knife over the rest of his body. Thranduil was off to the side being held back by a pair of orcs.

"Ai Valar, mellon nin," Elrohir whispered.

Lithdil beckoned for them to retreat farther back into the trees.

"We need to go back and bring the warriors. They definitely need our help," he said.

The three returned to where the rest of the elves were waiting and explained Thranduil and Legolas' situation.

"We need to attack them and surprise them at once," Lithdil said. "I fear for what the orcs are doing to our prince as we speak."

Lithdil beckoned the group forward and they headed back towards the clearing. They waited behind the treeline for Lithdil to give the signal to attack. Legolas was still in the center of the orcs and the lead orc was now forcing a blade through his shoulder. Lithdil gave the signal and the elves attacked.

**xxx**

Legolas felt like crying out in pain as the knife dug deeper into his shoulder, but he would not. The world around him had started to become slightly hazy as blood dripped from the many wounds Garznuk's knife had inflicted.

Then, out of the haze he heard the elven warcry being called. Garznuk was startled and he jerked the knife. Legolas not expecting it let out an involuntary cry of pain! At this moment Thranduil also managed to break free from his captors. The Mirkwood elves rushed into the clearing and quickly began disposing of the orcs. Garznuk let go of Legolas and drew his sword to just quickly kill him, but he did not get the chance for a certain human blocked his blow. Estel, seeing Legolas had immediately leapt to his aid. He and the orc leader fought for several minutes before Estel shoved him off into a group of fighting orcs and elves. He then knelt down beside Legolas who had fallen to the ground.

"Well, mellon nin," Estel said, "you seem to have gotten yourself into a large spot of trouble."

"As always, of course," Legolas said then winced. "Where's my father?"

"Last I saw he was helping Lithdil. When we get back to the Halls, you are going to have to explain."

Legolas chuckled, "That is a very interesting story, you know. One that I will have to tell once I have escaped the healing wing. Are your brothers here by the way?"

Estel looked Legolas over. "I doubt you'll be escaping anytime soon for some reason. And yes, Elladan and Elrohir are here. Come on, let's get you up."

Estel put one of Legolas' arms around his shoulder and helped him stand. The group of orcs, being disorganized when the elves had attacked had disintegrated fairly quickly. Thranduil came rushing over, orc blood dripping from a borrowed sword.

Then they heard it. An ear shattering cry from above. A cloud seemed to blot out the sun, but it wasn't a cloud. It was a Nazgul.

**Ooh, cliffy! I's lovers cliffs! They are epic! Anywho, what will happen next? What havoc will the Nazgul wreak? Who knows! Except for me of course! I's knows exactly what will happen! *cackles evilly* Yess! I's does! Now, review mellyn nin! I suppose I could threaten to kill somebody if you didn't review, but I'm already going to kill somebody. I just haven't decided who yet!**


	6. The Death of a Hero

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never have, never will.**

**A/N: Well, I got back from my grandma's and i'm finally updating again! This is going to be so fun! I can wait for the dea-…ahem, I mean fight! You didn't hear a thing! No you's didn't! I did not say death! Oops, just said death. Again. Anywho, let's get on to the torture!**

_Then they heard it. An ear shattering cry from above. A cloud seemed to blot out the sun, but it wasn't a cloud. It was a Nazgul._

All the elves stared up at the sky and the Nazgul descending upon them.

"Legolas!" Thranduil told him urgently. "Go! Estel, take him back to my Halls!"

"No Ada, I'm not leaving!" Legolas argued.He didn't care that he was injured and losing more blood by the minute, he wasn't going to stand by and watch his father and friends fight a Nazgul.

"Uh Legolas?" Estel said hesitantly. "It might be a good idea seeing as you can barely stand on your own."

Estel was at this time supporting Legolas.

"As much as we hate to say it, our brother is right," Elladan and Elrohir had now come up to them.

Legolas sighed, "Alright, just don't get yourselves killed while I'm not here!"

Estel then helped Legolas away from the clearing and into the surrounding forest. Once the two of them were a good ways away from the clearing they stopped and Estel gave a shrill whistle.

"Stealing your brother's horse?" Legolas asked when he heard the whistle.

"Why do you say that?" Estel was slightly confused then he realized what Legolas was talking about. The whistle Estel had just given called Elrohir's horse to him instead of his own.

"You know what I mean, Estel."

"I er, left my pack with the healing supplies back at your home." Estel blushed, being embarrassed that he had forgotten such an important item.

"You would forget your head if it wasn't on your shoulders!"

"And that is why I have you to remind me of it, mellon nin," Estel laughed. Elrohir's horse cantered out of the trees and up to him. Estel removed a bag from the horse and came over to where Legolas was sitting against a tree.

"I don't know how you do it, Legolas, but you somehow inescapably manage to get yourself injured," Estel said as he bound Legolas' wounds.

"You sounds like our adas!" Legolas exclaimed, hissing slightly when Estel tied a bandage tight over a wound.

"Maybe I learned it from all the times they fret over you when you are injured."

"Do I have to point out the number of times that has happened to you?"

"Why no! Because whenever it happens to me you are usually unconscious."

If Estel didn't have possession of one his arms at the moment, Legolas would have happily slapped his hand to his forehead.

When Estel was finished binding Legolas' wounds, he returned the bag to Elrohir's horse. He stood for a moment staring off into the forest listening to the sounds of the battle that could be heard from their position. He could hear the cry of the Nazgul's mount and the clash of metal on metal. He wondered how they were fairing. He turned around to ask Legolas what he thought. But Legolas was gone.

Estel knew he had gone back to the battle, where else would he go?

He muttered, "Sometimes I wonder what goes on in the head of that elf," before leaving in the direction of the battle.

**xxx**

Thranduil was saddened saw yet another elf fall to the Nazgul's great sword as he dodged a blow from the Nazgul. There weren't many elves left, as many of them were lying across the clearing either incapacitated or dead. Thranduil knew they couldn't win this, but what could they do? Run away and lead the Nazgul into the part of Mirkwood that was still untainted? No, they would fight.

The elves, even with their large stamina, were tiring. While avoiding yet another swing of the Nazgul's sword, Thranduil stumbled **(1)**. The Nazgul, seeing the elven king's weakness, advanced on him. He drew back his sword and prepared to drive it into Thranduil's chest. Thranduil knew he would not be able to get away from the blow in time and steeled himself for the death blow.

A flash of gold filled his vision and something, or someone pushed him aside. Thranduil fell to the ground. He heard a cry of pain and then a weight fell on top of him.

Thranduil pushed the weight off him and stood up. When he looked down, what he saw made his heart skip several beats. Legolas was lying on the ground, his shirt quickly darkening with blood.

"No…," Thranduil whispered, realizing that Legolas had just saved him, and dropped to his knees beside Legolas. He was barely aware of the Nazgul remounting it's mount and the wind that was created by the Nazgul taking off blowing his hair.

Estel at this moment rushed into the clearing he saw the Nazgul fly off and then saw Legolas. He immediately ran over and was followed by Elladan, Elrohir, and several other elves that too had seen what had happened.

Estel kneeled down beside Legolas and reached to pull off Legolas' shirt so he could fully inspect the wound, but Legolas caught his hand.

"No… Estel," Legolas said and then coughed a small line of blood dribbling down his chin. "You can't save me. It's too late."

"No, Legolas, don't give up!" Estel said, his voice thick. Elladan and Elrohir stood on either side of him.

"I'm not giving up… just not trying to stop the inevitable." Legolas then turned to his father.

"Ada…," he said.

"Ion nin," Thranduil responded, tears starting to cloud his vision. "I'm so sorry. For everything. For everything I said that night. I never meant it!"

"No Ada… I'm sorry, for saying those things to you." Legolas coughed again.

"Please don't go, ion nin," Thranduil said, pulling Legolas' head onto his lap and cradling it there.

"I must," Legolas said, then looked at Estel. He needed no words to convey what he wanted to say. _Don't let my father fade, Estel. _

Legolas then smiled and closed his eyes. He let out his breath and he didn't take one back in. And thus Legolas, Prince of the elves of Northern Mirkwood, died.

**1) I doubt this would ever happen, but it could!**

***sobs* I can't believe I just did that! I can't believe I just killed Legolas! *sniffles* How could I have done that? How could I have killed Legolas?*wails* Please don't kill me for it! I'm just as sad as you are! *sniffles* Er, should I ask for reviews or do you hate me too much now?**


	7. Death's Cold Embrace

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never have, never will.**

**A/N: Well, I've beaten my word count for NaNo, so I can update now! Aren't you excited? *cackles evilly* I's shalt also update Beauty and the Beast again soon! I just had a strange desire to write this. Odd... Ooh, and there will be references to my other fics Revenge (which is Daisymall13's and mine) and A Blond Dilemma. And now without further ado, chapter seven of Mistakes of Rage!**

The parade of elves slowly traveled down a path covered in the orange leaves of autumn. In front there were four elves bearing a funeral litter. On the litter there lay and elf, blond hair splayed around his head lie a halo. His skin was pale and cold in death. Walking behind the elves bearing the body, was King Thranduil. His blond hair, much like his son's, no longer shone in the cold sunlight that streamed upon the path. He remembered the times of Legolas' childhood and wished they could be relived. He remembered all the times his son and the sons of Lord Elrond had come back injured from one adventure or another. They had always came back. This time, it seemed, luck had run out. With every passing day he mourned his son's death. With every passing day he felt the guilt of causing it. The elven king was fading. Soon he would join his son in the grave.

Behind him came a human, Aragorn Arathornion, or Estel as he is known by the elves. His eyes red with crying over the death of his elven friend. Beside him were his adopted brothers, Elladan and Elrohir, twin sons of the lord of Imladris. Sadness etched their faces for long had they and the Prince of Mirkwood been friends. Many times had they played pranks on him. They had dyed his hair on several occasions, much to the prince's displeasure. They recalled the time when in revenge, Legolas and his father and Glorfindel had put sleeping potions in their drinks and put them in dresses for all to see. Unfortunately, all involved Arwen and Haldir. Never again would that happen. Never again.

Lithdil, twin of Celemir, was beside them, he too mourning for the death of his cousin. He was never openly called part of the royal family, partly because his twin had turned and tried to kill the prince several times. He also never wanted to be called royalty. Nevertheless, he always had a large part in Mirkwood affairs. Legolas had been his friend as a child and their friendship remained when they had grown older. Though not that close to the sons of Lord Elrond, he had still helped in a prank or two and a few hunting expeditions that always ended in disaster. Never again would that happen. Never again.

Lord Elrond had been called from Rivendell to attend this sad event, the funeral of Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. He had many memories of the elf. Memories of him as an elfling play-fighting with the twins. Memories of his meeting with Estel and friendship with the human. Memories of the hunting trips he and Estel, Elladan, and Elrohir would leave on only to come back injured. But they always came back. Always. It was said that they were the luckiest trio in Middle Earth. Luck had finally run out though and this time, there had been dealt a wound that would never heal. A wound that lay in a death and its repercussions.

And so the procession proceeded down the path to where the prince would be laid to rest. Legolas Thranduilion was buried by the Forest River, laid into his final resting place where he would forever dwell.

Soon after Legolas' funeral, Thranduil gave up all will to live. Unable to bear the guilt of his son's death, or the fact that his son was dead alone, he faded from Arda to join his son in the Halls of Mandos. Estel became reckless, hunting orcs and killing every band he came across. For years after the death of the prince he did this until one fateful day, his luck that he had had ever since his birth, ran out. After raiding an orc encampment, he thought all were dead. He did not hear or see the lone orc hiding behind a tree aiming a crossbow at his back. His luck, like Legolas' had several years before, had run out.

The bolt flew true and Aragorn Arathornion passed from this land, never to help in the battle against Sauron and become king of Gondor. Estel's death resulted in Arwen's. The Evenstar faded from Middle Earth, the sadness of the loss of her love overtaking her. Elladan and Elrohir too soon fell to death's cold embrace. The two died fighting, much like their human brother. Never again would the the Demons of Imladris, as they were so dubbed, dye another elf's hair. Never again, never again.

Having lost the things most dear to him in Arda, Elrond prepared to sail. To Valinor he went, no longer able to face the sorrows of Middle Earth. Unknowingly, he left Middle Earth to an irrevocable doom. The Fellowship would now never be created, Sauron would never be defeated and darkness would rule Arda forever, all because of one mistake

Sauron gained power and Frodo was given the ring, but he never did make it to Mordor. The council of Elrond never took place and Frodo made the journey with only his halfling friends and the wizard Gandalf. The halflings fell and Sauron regained the ring and reigned over Middle Earth, spreading his darkness to all corners of the land.

Lithdil, who had inherited the throne of Mirkwood, fell fighting Sauron's forces of evil. All elves either sailed or faded and the humans and dwarves lived in the darkness created by Sauron. Those who rebelled were never allowed to live.

It was only one mistake that had caused the doom of Middle Earth. One pointless argument. One mistake that had more repercussions than it should have. One mistake that caused so many tragedies. A mistake of rage.


	8. The Mercy of Lord Mandos

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never have, never will.**

**A/N: *rolls on the ground laughing her head off* You really thought it was over, didn't you! Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but it's not! Oh no! There's still more! I'm not done! *cackles evilly* Legolas didn't get tortured enough! Now, let us get on with the unexpected chapter 8 of Mistakes of Rage.**

Estel watched from the Halls of Mandos as Middle Earth was overtaken by darkness. How had it come to this? He knew exactly how it had come to this though. It was all because of that one mistake. That one mistake of rage. But no, it was not Thranduil's fault, it was his fault. He hadn't even tried to save Legolas and look what had happened now, Arda had fallen. He had to fix this.

Estel took off running, dodging others of the dead. Minutes later, he was bowing before Lord Mandos.

"My lord," Estel said, "I have a request to make."

"I know what you wish, Aragorn," Mandos told him. "You wish to be sent back to change what happened that one fateful day."

"Yes, my lord. I cannot stand seeing Middle Earth being destroyed because I failed to save Legolas."

"Well….." Mandos said, stroking his chin. "I suppose I could send you back. You only have one chance though. One chance to set it right."

"Thank you, my lord." Estel bowed again to Mandos.

Estel straightened and Mandos told him one final thing, "But if you succeed in changing what happened, you must not tell a single living soul. That could be disastrous."

Estel nodded and the room began to fade.

"Wait, when will I get sent back to?" Estel called as a cold wind began to swirl around him. It was too late though, Mandos had disappeared from view.

Estel found himself running through a forest.

Estel broke out into a clearing to see Legolas running towards his father. A Nazgul was towering over King Thranduil, prepared to sink it's blade into the heart of the King of Mirkwood.

Legolas was just pushing his father aside when Estel yelled out, "Legolas!"

The Prince of Mirkwood turned to look at Estel. And that one movement was all it took. The Nazgul's blade, instead of entering Legolas' chest buried itself in the prince's shoulder.

The Nazgul withdrew the blade from Legolas' shoulder and as if suddenly receiving a call to return from his master, the Nazgul mounted his winged steed and flew off back to Dol Gulder.

The elves watched the Nazgul leave, confusion as to why he had left so quickly showing on their faces. Estel meanwhile, was running over to where Legolas had fallen. He could not let him die this time. Not again.

Thranduil was down on his knees beside Legolas, attempting to staunch the blood flowing from this new wound. Estel skidded to a halt beside Legolas and King Thranduil, and he too dropped to his knees beside the injured elf.

"You idiot elf!" Estel scolded his friend, though in truth he was more relieved than any of them could know. He pulled off his cloak and used it to help staunch the blood.

Lithdil, Elladan, Elrohir, and most of the Mirkwood elves, those who were not injured or tending to the injured, crowded around the three.

"We need to get him back to your home, my lord," Estel said to Thranduil.

"You know, I am not unconscious yet, Estel," Legolas said, though it was clear that with the amount of blood he was losing he would not be awake for long.

"Yes, but mellon nin, I fear that by the time we get back to your home, you will be quite unconscious!" Estel joked, glad that he was able to joke with the elf. Glad Legolas had not died.

Elladan tapped Estel on the shoulder and handed him his pack of healing supplies.

"Thank you," Estel said then turned back to Legolas. "I cannot do much but bind the wound here. As I said before, we need to get back."

Estel bound Legolas' wound the best he could and Thranduil carefully lifted Legolas into his arms, eliciting a moan from the wounded elf.

"Let's get you back home, ion nin," he told his son.

Several hours later, the King of Mirkwood and the Heir to the throne of Gondor could be found sitting at the bedside of the Mirkwood Prince. Estel had seen to Legolas' wounds, but the elf had still lost a lot of blood and was not out of danger yet.

Breaking the silence between them, Estel asked Thranduil: "What exactly happened when Legolas left?"

"I was angry, there is no other explanation for it. I was angry, so I took my rage out on Legolas. I made a mistake, a mistake that could have cost my son his life," Thranduil replied looking down at Legolas' sleeping form.

It had cost Legolas his life, or at least it had before, but that was something that would remain a secret forever. Nobody could ever know that Middle Earth had fallen and Estel had been sent back to fix the mistake that had caused it's fall.

While Estel was thinking what could have happened, Thranduil was wondering whether Legolas would ever forgive him. Thranduil had told him to leave and never come back, and then Legolas had thrown himself in front of a Nazgul's sword for him. He had no right to be here, barely wounded while his son was lying in front of him, severely wounded.

"He will forgive you." Estel's voice cut through Thranduil's thoughts.

"I truly hope so," Thranduil replied, brushing a strand of blond hair off his son's sleeping face. "I truly hope so."

***cackles evilly* Yousa thought it was all over! Yousa thought Legolas was dead! Yousa thought they all were dead! But remember, Legolas isn't out of the woods yet! A lot could still happen! Now, review and tell me how you are going to murder me for tricking you like that!**


End file.
